


Well that was Embarrassing

by Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13/pseuds/Whiskey_Ice_and_Everything_Nice_13
Summary: You did everything you could to avoid sneezing in public, today it happened.





	Well that was Embarrassing

You dropped into the booth at the diner sliding in so Dean could fold his long frame in behind you. Dean had convinced you to grab dinner with them since you were both in town passing through.

“Thanks for the help Y/N,” Dean nudged your shoulder as he sat down.

“Yeah! Any time, I’m always up for a good,” you scrunched your nose up taking a shuddering breath. “I’m always up for a goo,” you gasped. 

“You okay?” Sam chuckled as you pinched your nose to try and stave off the sneeze you knew was coming. 

“Yep,” you tried to smile at him before you sneezed. You would have attempted to compose yourself but you knew there would be two more to follow, you always sneeze in threes. Sure enough two more came out. 

“What in the hell kind of noise was that?” Dean was looking at you like you had grown another head.

“I sneezed,” you told him innocently. 

“That, was not a sneeze. That sounded like…. A….freaking squirrel!” Dean’s eyes were wide in disbelief. 

“I was thinking a squeaky toy,” Sam burst out laughing as you glared across the table at him.

“Oh shut up!” You tossed a sugar packet across the table at him. He laughed batting it out of the way.

“That was the most, I don’t even know what to call it.” Dean laughed putting his arm around you.

“Oh my, stop it,” you pushed at him, your cheeks bright pink. You knew what your sneezes sounded like, it was why you did all you could not to sneeze in front of people, especially these two!

“Its ok Y/N, I have always wanted a cute little squeaky toy,” Dean roared with laughter as you poked him in the ribs.

“That sugar, was the cutest sneeze I have ever heard!” The waitress smiled at you as she passed your table. 

“Well that was embarrassing,” you rolled your eyes and leaned back in the your seat. 

“Its ok Y/N, a cute sneeze for a cute girl.” Sam winked at you across the table. 

“Thanks for that,” you laughed and shook your head at them both. You were never going to live this down and you knew it.


End file.
